


Falling Into Place

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [19]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Sebastian and Chris prepare for the arrival of their first child.





	Falling Into Place

Sebastian was busy flipping through the manual.

“It says slide part A into part B and apply firm pressure until they click into place,” he closely read the instructions on the page.

“Are you reading the instructions for how to build this crib or how to get you off?” Chris asked with a quirk in his brow.

They’d been working on the crib’s assembly for over an hour with very little progress.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t go into the trades,” Seb remarked glancing at all the loose pieces littering the floor of the nursery. “We’re clearly not very good with our hands.”

“Speak for yourself, babe. Your whimpers let me know every time just how good I am with my hands.” Chris shot him a cocky smile.

“No argument there,” Sebastian ruefully agreed, his gaze drifting down to the skillful hands in question. “Let me rephrase, we’re not exactly mechanically inclined.”

Chris let out an exasperated breath as he dropped the screwdriver in his hand, “Can you believe in a little over 3 weeks we’ll be parents?” A whisper of apprehension in his voice. “Responsible for an actual human being?”

“Kinda like staring down the barrel of a gun, but scarier,” Seb laughed. “But seriously, love, don’t worry; you’re going to be the world’s greatest dad. I already see it every time we’re with your nephews. Me, on the other hand? I’m gonna do my best not to drop ‘em.”

Chris gave him a look that said _this isn’t the time for jokes_ , then added, “I mean I know I’m good at playing with kids and making them laugh but parenting is so much more than that.”

Sebastian crawled over the huge cardboard box in the middle of the floor making his way next to Chris. “You know love, it’s gonna be hard but it’s also going to be really, really great.” He took Chris’ lips in a warm and soothing kiss.

“You’re right, I needed that. I’m too in my head, I feel like there’s a million and one things we need to do before the baby comes,” Chris said.

Chris rubbed his hands along Seb’s muscular biceps, “I think our baby will feel more than safe in these arms, because I know I do.”

His husband smiled and his heart warmed at Chris’ confidence, “There are a ton of things to do, but as soon as we get finished building this god forsaken crib, we’re going to use some of the little remaining childless time doing things we might not get much time to do very soon, if you catch my drift.”

“I’m pretty sure you mean sex; when really we’ll just have to do it wherever we can, like public bathrooms!” Chris stated a little too excitedly.

Sebastian returned his _this isn’t the time for jokes_ look, “You wish, Evans.”

But he knew Chris wasn’t kidding.

***

Three hours later, Chris and Sebastian were all done playing handymen for the day. Chris passed his husband a bottle of Stella Artois and relaxed on patio as the sun set.

Dodger jumping up and into his lap as he took a seat next to Seb on the porch swing. Sebastian rubbed the crown of his head, a look of complete bliss on the dog’s face.

“Better enjoy these last quiet moments, Bubba. Pretty soon they’ll be a fond memory with your new little brother or sister around.” Chris pet his back as Dodger let out a long yawn before collapsing back onto Seb. They’d chosen not to find out the gender of the baby, figuring there was no surprise more worth the wait.

“If anyone is in for a surprise, I’m pretty sure it’ll be him,” Sebastian laughed. “He’s gotten pretty used to having our undivided attention.”

They sat in silence enjoying the sunset and sipping their hard earned beers. When the sun finally set and the spring evening chill had set in, they all retreated inside. The beer bottles clinking together in Seb’s hand, Chris’ arms wrapped securely around a sleeping Dodger.

Chris laid him on the end of the couch. “Goodnight Bubba. Sweet dreams,” he said pressing a kiss to his furry head.

Sebastian locked up and headed for the stairs, Chris swiftly followed behind and pulled his husband against him. “Are we gonna make the most of our childless time?” He asked mimicking Sebastian’s euphemism.

“I’m thinking about it,” Sebastian answered, learning back against the hard planes of Chris’ body. His voice got low and husky, “I might even let you fuck me _in the bathroom_ ,” he whispered as if he was saying a filthy word. Sebastian tilted his head to press a warm kiss on Chris’ chin, the hair of his beard pricking his lips.

“Yes, let’s do that,” Chris agreed, not giving a flying fuck that his husband was making fun of him. He was much more focused on how to get to the fucking. He swept his husband’s legs out from under him and held him against his broad chest bridal style. With determined steps he made his way up the stairs and didn’t let Sebastian down until he was standing in front of the vanity in their master bath.

“So you can watch,” Chris murmured in his ear and he could see the ripple of lust that flowed through him.

He swiftly stripped Sebastian and turned to place his hands on the edge of the marble countertop, between the his-and-his sinks. Sebastian’s gaze was glued to the mirror and he remained as still as a statue while he watched Chris remove his own clothes, exposing his beautiful golden skin and well-defined muscles.

Sebastian moaned wantonly, unashamed that he was ready and willing for whatever Chris had in store. Chris situated himself behind Sebastian, warm hands pulled on his hips and a helpful knee widened his stance. Chris traced his fingers along the beautiful curve of his husband’s spine as he made eye contact with him in the mirror. Sebastian eagerly waited for Chris to reach into the drawer and pull out a bottle of lube, his ass already clenching in anticipation of being filled but his gorgeous husband’s frame was suddenly out of sight. Before he could turn to see where he’d gone, Sebastian felt him. Large hands spread his ass cheeks, and long lone finger ran along his seam. Sebastian’s head hung as he felt a finger press lightly against his entrance.

“So pretty,” Chris said as he retraced his path a second time. Sebastian waited for the weight of Chris’ finger to press against him again, but instead he groaned loudly as a hot wet tongue took its place.

He moaned incoherently as Chris lapped at him, his beard ticking his sensitive skin and short fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass, simultaneously offering a multitude of different but amazing sensations.

“You like that?” his husband voiced from the floor behind him. Hot kisses pressed against the back of Seb’s thighs and Chris continued to tease with Seb’s hole with wet fingers. Seb pressed backwards against the intrusion eager to feel the stretch. He urged Chris to work fast and fuck him.

“And give up the chance to watch you melt under me? No way,” Chris replied. He continued his slow pace working three fingers inside and alternating with his tongue. Sebastian’s cock leaked like it always did when Chris tortured him, he refrained from stroking himself, his hands still locked in place on the countertop.

Chris’ own erection bobbed against him eager for what was to come. He raked his fingers through the soft hairs on his husband’s thighs, giving his ass a temporary reprieve. “Such a good boy, letting me taste you. I know you want me so bad, your cock is leaking for me.”

“Please,” Sebastian whimpered, the sound so delicate and desperate to Chris’ ears. His husband never looked more beautiful and pilant than when he was aching for release.

Chris stood and reached under Sebastian’s arms to take his cock in his hand. Wetness coated his palms and he gave Sebastian some indulgent strokes that had him impatiently rolling his hips into the warm fist. Chris brought his palm back to his mouth and licked the length of his hand, adding the salty taste of pre-cum to his palate. With Chris’ hands no longer touching him, Seb’s whines got louder. He stared at his husband in the mirror, attempting to give him an impatient glare but instead he just looked horny as hell.

Warm hands gripped his hips and pulled him against an impressive cock. Chris finally reached for the lube and coated his length before sliding himself in between the cheeks of his husband’s perfect ass. The combined moisture from Chris’ mouth and the lube offered a slick surface and Chris groaned as he watched the dark tip of his cock peek out between the beautiful creamy flesh.

Once he’d decided he’d tortured them both enough, Chris finally gave them what they both wanted. Seb’s breath hitched as Chris’ tip sought entry. The head stretching him so satisfyingly that he could already feel his balls tighten. Chris pressed forward even more, sheathing himself inside. He slowed to a stop allowing them both to adjust, not wanting it to end. Sebastian involuntarily took a step forward, his arms collapsing against the vanity. He rested his head on his arms as his body buzzed with pleasure.

His husband’s hard cock drove further into him. Sebastian saw stars on every pass against his prostate, his angry cock at rigid attention against his abs. He itched to send himself over the edge but he couldn’t muster the energy. Every ounce of fuel left in his body was being used to keep himself from passing out.

Chris threaded his arm against his husband’s chest and pulled him upwards until his back was flush against his chest. Sebastian’s newly narrowed stance changed the angle of Chris’ thrusts, making the sensation a hundred times more intense as he held him upright. Chris continued to fuck his husband in short and shallow thrusts as he neared the edge of his own orgasm. “Open your eyes, sweetheart,” Chris whispered, between placing light kisses along Seb’s neck and shoulder.

Sebastian forced his eyes open, the task feeling almost impossible as his body was consumed by the overwhelming pleasure of his husband’s thick cock in his ass. His gaze made its way to Chris’, the urge to come compounding at his intense yet tender expression. Sebastian watched their bodies writhe together, his cock leaking even more. Chris took Seb’s hand in his and slid their fists easily over Seb’s cock with all the added lubrication.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Come for me,” Chris cooed. At the words, Sebastian’s body shook; unable to take any more. His orgasm ripped through him, his head fell back against Chris’ shoulder and his hand abandoning his cock now limp at his side. Chris took matters into his own hand and milked his husband through his release.

“So perfect baby,” Chris panted, his own breathing becoming more laboured from the exertion of his thrusts while also keeping both of them standing. “Your ass feels so good around me, I’m right behind you.”

The last couple of pumps of Chris’ hips were deep and slow, as if he was trying to connect to Sebastian on more than just a physical level. “Fuck, Seb. I love you so fucking much,” he panted. Soon Chris’ spine tingled and he gave two more deep strokes before hot spurts of cum erupting from his throbbing cock. Sebastian moaned as he felt each pulse inside of him, Chris’ pleasurable groans joined in, their voices sounding like a well-sexed tenor duet.

Chris pulled out, his cum having filled Sebastian to the hilt. After making sure Sebastian was okay to hold his own weight, he reached for the hand towel from where it hung and wiped his cock. He turned to grab a face cloth, wetting it with warm water. He carefully washed the evidence of his release from his husband’s skin and trailed soft kisses along his spine as he rose to his feet. “I love you so fucking much, too,” Sebastian said before taking Chris into a salacious kiss.

“Well, that’s definitely up there on the list of hottest bathroom fucks,” Chris stated as they made their way into their bedroom after they’d finished cleaning themselves up.

“I didn’t even get to touch you,” Sebastian pouted as he crawled under the duvet, the sheets silky against his naked body.

Chris chuckled at his husband’s petulance.

“Next time, it can be your turn,” he offered as a compromise. “I’ll even let you tie me up.”

“Fine,” Sebastian agreed, already growing excited at the prospect.

“I’m going to go get Dodger and then we can finally get some sleep. We’ve still got the dresser to build, at the rate we’re going, let’s just hope we get it done before the baby gets here.”

Chris padded down the hallway to turn off the lights and head to bed, looked down from the top of the stairs and noticed the empty spot where he’d placed his pup. Figuring Dodger was just waiting for him and Sebastian to head to bed, he called, “Bedtime, Bubba. Let’s go.” He waited the usual thirty or so seconds but was puzzled when he didn’t hear the pitter patter of paws. He made his way back to their master bedroom. “Have you seen, Dodger?” Chris asked, a little worry in his voice.

“No,” Sebastian replied, lifting his head from his phone and lowering the reading glasses from his face. “He’s not on the couch?”

Chris shook his head. Sebastian tossed back the covers and rose from the bed, just as curious as to where he could be. As Chris searched the first level, Sebastian toured the upstairs.

“Target found,” he said standing at in the doorway of the nursery. Chris stood behind him and squinted into the dark room. He saw Dodger curled up with his lion on the rocking chair, snoring soundly.

“Here we are two nervous nelly dads to be and he’s already got the whole big brother thing figured out,” Sebastian said leaning back into his husband.

Chris pressed a kiss to the back of his husband’s head, it warmed his heart to see Dodger feeling more than at home in the room what would soon belong to their child. “He really does, doesn’t he?”

***

With a natural dramatic flair that her dads could appreciate, their daughter made her arrival in the middle of the night only a week later.

Chris narrowly avoided a speeding ticket as he roared down the highway to the hospital after picking up a phone call from their surrogate informing them she was on her way to the hospital.

“Easy there, Speed Racer. I think the key is that we arrive at the hospital alive, and I’m pretty sure we just passed a police car,” Sebastian chided. Chris lightened his foot on the gas pedal, which in his opinion, made the car feel as though it was crawling down the road.

Minutes later they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“This is it,” Chris said as he threw the transmission into park and turned himself to face his husband. “This is the last time we’re going to be a family of two.”

There was a lightness between them, a temporary relief from the overwhelming anxiety and excitement of the moment. He reached for Sebastian’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Sebastian replied, his expressive eyes showing Chris just how much.

“You’re the only person I could ever do this with. The only person I’d ever wanted to. I used to think it wasn’t ever going to happen for me,” Chris confessed.

“Well, it’s a good thing we finally got our heads out of our asses,” Sebastian smiled. “No more time for all your sap, Evans. We better hurry we’ve got to go meet our baby.”

***

Hours later, the stout nurse placed a perfectly pink baby on Chris’ chest. Tears continued to stream down his face as they had ever since he’d heard her first cry. He’d become an absolute blubbering mess when he’d finally laid his eyes on her.

“We’re gonna take such good care of you, princess,” Chris cooed to the tiny human curled up on him. His hand covered her entire back, warming her.

Sebastian sat shirtless next to Chris, smile on his face the biggest it had ever been. “God, she’s so tiny,” he said in awe of her size.

“But she’s gonna grow up to be big and strong, just like her Papa,” Chris said as he slid his daughter from his chest onto his husband’s. Sebastian’s breath shallowed under the baby’s light weight.

Sitting there with their daughter, Sebastian looked over to Chris. This was a moment he hadn’t really ever let himself imagine. But now that it was here, he wouldn’t change a thing.

***

A couple hours later, Chris and Sebastian made their way into the private waiting area with their brand new daughter.

“Everybody, meet Libby,” Chris said to his and Sebastian’s immediate family members without looking up from the sleeping baby in his husband’s arms.

“She’s absolutely precious,” Chris’ mom cooed.

“A healthy 5lbs 7oz, 21 inches and likely her daddy’s bright blue eyes,” Sebastian said shifting his daughter to her grandma’s waiting arms.

“She’s adorable guys,” Scott said coming up between them and giving both his brother and Sebastian a big hug. “She totally has Seb’s squishy face.”

Sebastian gave Scott a small playful jab with his elbow, “Despite the scientific impossibility of your statement, I’m still hopeful she gets your sense of humour, Scott.”

“Awwww really, Seb?” Scott asked feeling touched at the compliment.

“Of course, man. You’re hilarious, especially when you’re roasting this one,” he said gesturing a thumb in Chris’ direction. “I need someone at home who can help me keep him on his toes.”

“I’ll teach her everything I know, all the best secrets. Even the ones I haven’t told you yet,” Scott promised.

Seb chuckled. He loved seeing the dynamic between Chris and his siblings; a complete contrast to his own experience as an only child. They’d already talked about having another so their kids would have that special bond.

“Okay mom, it’s my turn,” Scott chirped holding out his arms, having decided he’d waited long enough to hold his new niece.

“Easy there,” Chris said swatting away Scott’s grabby hands. “Wait your turn.”

“You’re already killing at the dad game. Stop being a buzzkill, bro,” Scott retorted.

It was to no one’s surprise that Chris was already an incredibly overprotective parent. Sebastian was pretty sure Libby would be lucky to go to her high school prom without her dad as her escort.

Lisa Evans carefully passed her granddaughter over Scott who eagerly cuddled the swaddled baby in his arms.

“It’s too bad your parents aren’t here, Sebastian. But I suppose none of us could have anticipated this little lady making her arrival so early,” she said.

“It’s alright,” Sebastian replied. “I already gave them a quick call to share the news and they’re planning on coming up on the weekend to meet her.”

Lisa wrapped Seb in a big hug and he reciprocated, glad to have at least one mother figure close by to help him and Chris navigate uncharted waters. They were both smart enough to know this was an area where they had a lot of learning to do, and they’d need all the help they could get.

***

Two days later Chris and Sebastian slowly rolled into the driveway of their Boston home, Sebastian sat in the backseat keeping a watchful eye on their daughter.

“Why does everyone drive so goddamn fast?” Chris complained as he put the car in park. “Don’t they know how dangerous it is? We’ve got a baby on board!”

“You do know that it’s okay to go the speed limit, right Grandpa?” Sebastian laughed at his husband’s change of heart from three days ago.

“Grandpa? She’s only three days old, I’m barely a full-fledged dad.” Chris mused.

“Well, you’re about to get your chance to prove your worth, because I’m pretty sure she just crapped,” his husband informed him.

They made their way into the house, an excited Dodger jumping to welcome them as soon as the door opened. “Hey Bubba, we’ve got someone we’d like you to meet. This is Libby.”

Sebastian lowered the car seat to the floor and Dodger eagerly sniffed the baby’s scent. He nuzzled against her blankets and both Chris and Seb’s hearts melted all over again.

With a clean diaper on her bottom and wrapped in Chris’ best attempt at a swaddle he made his way downstairs and took a seat on the love seat. Libby slept soundly in the crook of his arm, and Chris watched with rapt attention to make sure her chest rose and fell with each breath. Sebastian and Dodger entered through the patio doors off the kitchen and made their way over.

“How was your first solo diaper duty?” Sebastian asked.

“I think it went well,” Chris replied not taking his eyes off of their daughter. Sebastian sat next to his husband and Dodger jumped onto his lap and settled between them. Seb’s eyes drooped, the adrenaline from the past 72 hours having completely exhausted him. He fought to keep his eyes open.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. You need to rest when you can,” Chris said finally tearing his eyes away from Libby and meeting Sebastian’s tired gaze. Seb nodded, a large yawn escaping him. Chris lifted his arm and Seb rested his cheek against his chest almost immediately dozing off.

Chris sat in the quiet with his husband and daughter in his arms. A sense of profound serenity washing over him. He’d spent many years wondering if he’d ever get his moment and how it would feel. Now that it was here, he knew deep in his heart that everything had fallen perfectly into place, because there was no where else he’d rather be.

***

“Knock, knock,” Chris’ mom whispered as she opened the front door. She made her way into the kitchen placing a baking dish of lasagna in the refrigerator. From where she stood next to the island she could see the back of her son’s head, his brown hair in desperate need of a comb. She crept into the living room, careful not to make any noise.

Her eyes welled with joy as she saw her son, his husband, Dodger and her new granddaughter all snuggled together on the couch, sound asleep.

She grabbed a blanket from the back of the arm chair and rested it over their laps. She smiled wide, feeling excited and proud to watch her sons’ journey into parenthood because she knew that both Chris and Sebastian were already the best dads a little girl could ask for.


End file.
